Majidonga
A red, stronger and evolved version of Dodonga. It has appeared in all three Patapon games. Appearence Majidonga is a gigantic dinosaur with black and red colored skin. It has a large horn, a squarish jaw, hairs on it's back, and it is bigger and more powerful than Dodonga, with whom it shares all its moves. However, it dwarfs in comparison with Kacchindonga (Patapon 2, Patapon 3), the strongest of the three Dongas (not counting the Accursed Dodonga). Majidonga prefers to fight in foggy areas where, unless it's close enough to the Patapon forces, it can virtually disappear from sight, but using the Rain Miracle you can reveal it. It is thought that the Dodonga is a child and the Majidonga is the Fierce father. Patapon 1 Majidonga is fought for the Don Drum and the Rain Juju. When he devours a Patapon, it does not leave behind a cap, making Majidonga a real threat before the player gets the PonPata song. In this game it has its own stage. Patapon 2 Majidonga appears only when Dongara Ruins has foggy weather. It drops a Majidonga Egg, and occasionally a piece of Ancient, Giant or Heaven equipment. Majidonga also has a higher chance of dropping an Adamantite or Mithril ore when staggered or defeated. Like Dodonga, it is weak against knockback. It is easier to see him when using the Rain Juju, though this is entirely optional and can be damaged while in the fog. Fighting it with an army of Yaripons, Dekapons and Toripons will make it easier to defeat. Patagate Fighting this boss in the Patagate rewards the player with Masks that increase the Hero's burn resistance(Chitoto, Chitton, Chittoriyo and Chittoriine). Ores can also be obtained from the chests. Patapon 3 A larger version of Majidonga appears in the Cave of Valor, after the player has completed it once. This version of Majidonga, once sufficiently damaged, will stop having to charge its attacks before releasing them, executing them immediately, and faster as its health gets lower. It is entirely possible for it to destroy the entire Patapon army just before it is defeated by performing a chain of attacks that the player can't dodge. It is recommended to keep the Patapons at distance when fighting it or have a high-health shield class such as a Tondenga . It is recommended to also use Archer Classes for damage afar. Attacks Fire Breath Majidonga will lift its head to the sky and start flailing its arms up and down. After a few seconds, it will move its head down and release its Fire Breath. This makes more damage than Dodonga's and ignites most of the Patapons, sometimes even if they have Fire resistance. The ChakaChaka song reduces the damage taken, and the DonChaka song removes the fire, but the player's units still take damage if used during the attack. The PonPata and DonDon songs are the best ones to use, with the DonDon song dodging the attack much better. However, the Giant Majidonga's fire in Patapon 3 does not go directly along the floor like in previous games, meaning that the Patapon troops are very likely to get burned if the player uses the DonDon song while being very close to it. Headbutt Majidonga will lower its head near the ground for a few instants to then swing it up. It does moderate damage and knocks back most of the patapons. The ChakaChaka song lowers the damage taken, but the PonPata song avoids the attack. The player must be careful to not let Hatapon get near Majidonga while it is charging this move. In Patapon 2, the DonDon song is a good song to use if the player waits until the last moment to defend or dodge, but it's not an option without risks. Devour Majidonga will lift his head, then bring it near the ground and pull it back before swinging it up to eat the Patapon in the front. While the Head Butt and Devour animations look similar, they still can be recognized from each other. The PonPata and DonDon songs are the best options to dodge this attack with. In Patapon 1, he devours the Patapons with their caps as well; in Patapon 2, the cap is kept intact. Roar Majidonga will bring its head back and lower it as if about to Devour or Headbutt, but its lower jaw will shake violently. It will then let out a mighty roar, blowing away some Patapons and burning others. The ChakaChaka song is the only thing to use, as this attack can't be dodged. If the player performs the PonChaka song before ChakaChaka, the Patapons won't be blown away, but can still be burned. Majidonga cannot be staggered while charging this attack and it can't be killed so attacking him is useless, he will die after performing this attack. However, in Patapon 3, it is possible to stagger it while he charges this attack. Rage In Patapon 3, when its health drops below half, Majidonga will go into rage. The player knows this is going to happen when it starts jumping up and down, similar to retreating, but at a faster rate. It will start moving faster and doing attacks without preparations, so the player can't see which attack Majidonga is going to do, leaving no time to prevent and react. Note: He will still move faster at some parts of devour attack. He will be faster while lowering his head and devouring the unlucky patapon. Howewer, he will charge his head near the ground as slow as his normal speed, giving you time to escape. Trivia * In Patapon 2, Majidonga is one of three bosses fought in misty weather conditions. The other two are Centura and Darantula. However, this is not the case in Patapon 3. Videos thumb|300px|left|Majidonga Egg Battle thumb|left|300px|Patapon 2 Majidonga Lv. 15 Battle thumb|300px|left|Majidonga Lv.60 Battle Category:Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Dongas Category:Dragon Category:All-Game Boss Category:Hunting Category:Majidonga